Talk:M4A1
some points i wish to make about previous edits: the real gun's reliability may not be worth mentioning in the trivia i'm not sure how usable and reliable the numerical weapon statistics are TheJawn 06:09, August 11, 2010 (UTC) well dude, the m4a1 is actually probably one of the best guns in the whole game, considering its cost, effectiveness, accuracy, portability, and fire rate (vs humans, not infected) I think our wiki users have a right to know that. -user:Tagg3r i'm sorry if i seemed harsh against the m4a1. indeed, it is my favorite weapon on CA. but what you wrote was basically shooting down players who spend more, chalking up their skill to the psychological effect of owning something shiney. that may be somewhat true, but you really bashed those people, which i don't think is called for. in fact it really gives that part of that page a bad tone. regarding the SOPMOD's ROF - i wish i could find the killspeed chart that i once saw on the CA forums easily. it stated that the ROF on all of the m4s are the same. i know most of the info on this wiki is more or less anecdotal, but can you say where you got the info on its ROF? did you see a review/comparison video? did you time the shots? did you find a chart? please reply! TheJawn 01:07, August 12, 2010 (UTC) I'd have to agree with TheJawn on this one. Even when looking at the M416 and the variants, all the M4 varaints are the same fire-rate. I've actually tried all the M4 variants (M4A1 SOPMOD, M416 CQB, M4A1, M416 CQB CAMO and Baron's M416 CQB) for 1 day (Yeah I use a lot of NX don't hate), and the only reason I think Tagg3r may think the M4A1 SOPMOD's fire-rate might be higher is because of the different gun-fire sound. AwsmlyEpic 01:15, August 12, 2010 (UTC) no hate at all for spending NX! you'd be surprised if you read the chart that i found. there's a huge group of assault rifles that have the same killspeed. tbh i feel like restoring some of the text from my edit. i promise i'll phrase it a little more favorably towards the m4 TheJawn 02:56, August 12, 2010 (UTC) uh....i never said that the SOPMOD had a faster fire rate...it's the same as the entire M4 series. Only the CQBR has a barely noticable increase in fire rate. like seriously, you won't be able to tell unless you're a modder and that you can access the game's core files. Also, the stats on the Arsenal are on-the-dot accurate. This has been proven with weapons, time and time again. Also, I wasn't trying to hate on M416 users...i love the m416.....and i kinda use a neutral tone in most of my edits. -user:Tagg3r my mistake - the rof debate is over the cqbr. have you seen the game code yourself? can you cite your information? i have this as my reference:http://i189.photobucket.com/albums/z41/YourLordandConqueror_2007/34hxtmc.jpg lol... i havn't seen the in-game shop in a while, but i can pull of the website's arsenal and switch between weapons with tabs.... the stats definirely lie. the sg550 does not shoot as quickly as the m416 (the sg550 shoots faster).... the ROFs are definitely off by the most. yeah, the green bars are most certainly not accurate. taken from the chart: the pp19, p90, k1a, ump, and the famas all have the same rof. i'm inclined to believe that; think if one used a stopwatch to record the time it takes to dump a magazine for each of these weapns, he'd find that they would all take the same amount of time. edit: DUDE your addition to the cqbr says that the cqbr's stats dont reflect the true ROF - so the stats in the arsenal can't be 'on-the-dot' accurate, according to you TheJawn 16:45, August 12, 2010 (UTC) this may seem like it doesn't really belong in the current conversation, but it relates to the M4A1. The reliability, with proper maintainence, is no different than the average firearm. OK maybe a little worse because of the small tolerances in the firing mechanisms, but no much. The myth about M16s terrible reliability was because in vietnam cleaning kits weren't issued and people believed the M16 NEVER needed to be cleaned. once cleaning kits were issued everything was fine and the M16 became a very deadly weapon. Apoctank 22:48, August 12, 2010 (UTC) yeah the reliability issue was an interesting bit of trivia. i removed it because i thought it deserved to be put in the m16 page. TheJawn 01:36, August 13, 2010 (UTC) just be sure to mention that it was the orignal M16 or M16VN and that the m16a3 is now a reliable weapon. Apoctank 14:43, August 13, 2010 (UTC) and btw, the ACR doesnt have a talk page, any idea how to start one i keep editing and re editing it back and forth between this one guy because nexon decided to use a modified SCAR ingame instead of making an actual ACR. yea so just wondering how to start an ACR discussion page. Apoctank 14:43, August 13, 2010 (UTC) edit: NEVERMIND YOU FIGURED IT OUT at the top of an article's page you can see the "Edit this page" "History" and "Move page" links - the talk page can be accessed on the far right side of that row under "Discussion". yep i'll mention the m16's reliability, both past and present. TheJawn 23:04, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Permenant duration can some1 put the permanent duration price (60,000) on the prices? i tried and F**ked it up P.S. Also on the ak-47 page 02:13, November 24, 2010 (UTC)